


Card

by yeaka



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, Valentine's Day, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: They’re busy.





	Card

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Kingdom Hearts or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Sometimes, college _sucks_. Sora’s still not convinced that his degree’s ever going to help his career, and he can’t _have_ a career while he’s busy with classes, and he doesn’t have time to hang out with his friends like he used to in high school. The only saving grace is that Riku’s going too, but they only share two classes, and they start at different times. They usually have to leave separately, and they can’t even go home together, because _someone_ has to pay the bills, and Riku won’t stop working. Which means they hardly see each other. Even on Valentine’s Day. Which makes it a thousand times worse.

But Sora tries not to get down about that kind of thing. He tries to be happy. After all, at least he _has_ Riku. He has the coolest, hottest boyfriend imaginable. Which makes him smile as he beelines for his locker. He opted to buy one to keep his stuff in, because he knows he’ll never find his books again if he takes them home. Riku might be clean, but Sora’s a wreck. He still has no idea where his Ancient Civilizations textbook is. He’ll have to buy a new one soon. But some other day. He’s busy today. And half asleep. Because he’s never really awake in the mornings, unless Riku’s there to give him coffee and kisses and coax him back to life.

He reaches his locker with a languid yawn and fiddles with the combination. He can never do it right when he _thinks_ about the number; he has to just let his hands do the work. He gets it right and opens up.

There’s a plate on his History text. It’s got a big, ripe paopu fruit on it. Sora blinks.

 _Happiness_ erupts in his chest like a star going supernova. Riku’s working later, and it’s a weekday full of classes, so they both knew they wouldn’t be able to do anything today. But this is proof he’s not forgotten. He just wishes he’d thought to do something dorky and sweet for Riku. He picks the fruit up in one hand, warmly admiring it.

Then it occurs to him that Riku doesn’t have a locker and doesn’t use Sora’s. Which has him wondering aloud, “Wait... how’d he know my combination...?”

“Because you’re that predictable,” Riku smoothly answers, which has Sora nearly jumping out of his skin. He whirls around to shove Riku’s chest, but Riku’s already laughing at him. 

Sora pouts, which just makes Riku’s chuckle sound all the fonder. He reaches over to pluck the paopu out of Sora’s hands, lifting it up for a bite. “Hey!” Sora’s instantly whining, “That’s mine!”

“Enjoy it,” Riku says around his mouthful. He passes it back, now with four points instead of five. While Sora’s still pouting, Riku leans in to peck his cheek. 

A few lockers down, a door opens. Students start to spill out into the hall, signaling the change of the hour. With a little wave, Riku heads off, needing to make his own class. Sora squawks an indignant, “Hey!” 

Hurriedly shoving the paopu into his mouth, he loads his arms full of books, kicks the locker closed, and runs off after his boyfriend.


End file.
